Atomic Love: OC X Kaiju Girl
by JackDroid1999
Summary: The Story of a Guy who has a relationship with the Neice of Godzilla himself as she takes a Human form.


**_**3rd Person POV  
**_**"You're coming home?!" Jackson asked as he was Surprise as His girlfriend is coming home from her Business Trip.  
"Yep!" She said excitedly "I'm coming back from the Pacific Rim Since Monarch has nothing else for me to do!"  
"Why Didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked confused.  
"I wanted to surprise You silly!" She said with a big smile on her face "I'm currently on the Aircraft Carrier heading to The city..." She was then talking to someone else and then told Jackson "Jackson Look We'll be in port in half an Hour Ok. So I'll see you a little past then. Love you, Sweetie!"  
"Love you too!" He replied before Hanging up."I guess this Place needs another sweeping" he said to Himself before Grabbing the broom and sweeping the Floor of his Families Home.  
His mother walked in and saw him sweeping and asked him " Is Konota coming back home?"  
"How did you know?" He asked back.  
"You only ever sweep when She's Home." She answered.  
"Oh yeah," Jackson said to Himself.  
Konata is in Actually A Kaiju who is the Neice of the King of the Monsters Godzilla. Unlike her uncle who is very distant from Humanity and would rather not fight on their turf unless its to protect his, Title Konata is very fascinated with Humanity and while Living in the Mariana trench she watched Humanity from Afar or that was until Monarch decided to ship two Alpha Skull Crawlers to the Mainland for research not realizing they didn't give them enough Anestheticsics to keep them asleep and they broke out to attack the city and of course without her uncle nearby she decided to defend the city herself. The fight raged on the about an Hour with Millions of dollars worth of Damage and She was nearly defeated when an Unexpected Hero Jackson ran up to her and encouraged her to fight to say that he believed her and that she can win. She took his advice to heart and defeated the Twin skull crawlers.  
But then to Jackson's and Monarch's Suprise she had taken a Human form and then Immeaditly hugged him, lifting him up into the air against her Ample Bosom and Kissed him on the lips starting off their relationship with a Bang. Monarch hired her to act as a Diplomat between Humans and Kaiju and had to go on entire 2-week trips on the Pacific rim every Month When Shes not doing that she Staying at Jackson's family home in Her Human form and they continue their relationship in and out of the Bedroom. They first met during when he was 13 and now 4 years later their relationship is as great as ever and He just can't wait for her to come back home.  
There is a Massive Physical Difference between the two as Jackson had Short Jetblack Hair and had a weak/Feminine Physique with white skin and was about 6' 2" while Konata had Long green Hair, Double D sized Breasts and white skin with a much more Muscle filled Physique as she Is a Kaiju In disguise and was an About 8' 5".  
As Jackson was sweeping the upstairs of his Home he heard the door open and a young and Feminine voice yells from downstairs "Jackson!I'm home!". He had gotten really excited and ran downstairs into his Girlfriend's arms for a Big Hug. She was currently wearing a Navy blue skirt, with Big Brown Heeled boots and a White Frilly blouse That clung to her Ample Bosom and under her said Ample Bosom she had a (Metaphorically) Big and (Literally) Radioactive heart that was both warm and surprisingly safe that Made Jackson just want to lie down his head on her big, warm, soft chest forever.  
She smiled and said, "Well it looks like somebody Missed me."  
He blushed and said, "Don't I always Miss you...?"  
She smiled and lifted him from her Bosom and kissed him full on the Lips for a 2 minutes before she placed his head back onto her Ample Bosom that which was Big, Warm and Squishy. That was When His mother walked in and started Greeting Konata.  
"Well, Hello Konata..." She said, "How was your Uncle?"  
"Good." She replied, "He's still a little Grumpy that I'm dating a Human and everything but He's getting used to it."  
"That's Good." Jackson told his Girlfriend " I do want him to be approving of our Relationship... And then again he is a 500' long Kaiju so I don't want him to get mad either."  
Konata smiled and told him "Don't worry Jackson I'll always be there to protect you."  
His mother smiled at her sweetness and Loving nature And she asked Her "You gonna be here for Dinner or are you going on another Date tonight?"  
Konata smiled and asked Jackson "Well What do you think Sweetheart?"  
Jackson blushed and said, "I think we can go on a date tonight."  
Konata just smiled and as She held Jackson close to her chest as they walked upstairs but Not before His Mother stopped them and said: "If you two are still sharing a bed then don't try anything Naughty then Alright?". Jackson Just blushed and said "Ok..." and Konata just simply nodded with a Big smile Plastered on her face. She took him upstairs where She Plopped him onto the bed then Liad down next to him where she began to Unbutton her Blouse.  
"W-W-What are you doing?" He asked Blushing and the Konata then Grabbed his head and threw his face into her Cleavage where she held him in place tight in there with her feminine yet strong arms. Jackson was just Mumbling his Words out trying to get her attention that He couldn't Breath with Her breasts in his face. She quickly caught on to what He was trying to say and Removed him from Her Cleavage and as soon as he got some air in his Lungs Konata kissed him fully on his lips and after 3 minutes he had to get some more air. Konata just wished they can kiss for longer amounts of time but then again she knows she is A Kaiju that can hold her breath for thousands of years and Jackson is just a Human who can hold his breath no longer than a couple of Minutes so She had been trying to share her breath with his when kissing so they can kiss for as long as they want but Its a work in progress.  
He was gathering air into his Weakened lungs as Konata just sat their Smiling with her Blouse mostly unbuttoned and he was rather flustered and Konata could even help But Giggle at his flustered expression. She then Laid down while Pulling him Onto the upper side of her body with His body laying on her Abdomen and Legs with his The back of His head laying on her chest. He smiled and started snuggling himself in her ample Bosom and Konota could not help but to Rub her Hand through his Head and Her Kaiju side was coming out when her Nuclear powered heart started producing more heat to Warm Jackson up upon this Cold day as if her Bosom was two warm Pillows equipped with Internal heaters that just makes them even comfier for Him.  
After about Half an Hour of them Just cuddling in bed with his face in her Cleavage, She got up leaving him onto the bed still tired.  
"Where are you going HoneyBunch?" He asked Half Yawning in bed.  
"I gotta go take a shower before Our date. Ok Honey?" She replied.  
"But I love your warm comfy chest..." He said, "It makes me feel good."  
She smiled and blushed and said, "I'm sorry Jackson But I better go now."  
"Aww," Jackson whined almost as a child would.  
Konaka was about to leave the room But Just smirked as she walked back and Scooped him up from bed which left him pretty confused and he was about to ask her what she was going to do but before he can ask Konata told him "You know I know a way we can do both things at the same time?"  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
"We could Take A Bath together." She said Licking her Lips and Jackson just smiled with a Blush on his Face. They then went into the Bathroom where Konata readied the bath and she took her clothes off as he just stood there Blushing and Embarrassed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked standing there Naked.  
"N-Nothing It's just..." he said but trailed off.  
"It's just what?" She asked.  
"It's Just I think you won't like my body." He told her "I'm weak and scrawny and I'm even shorter than you and No girl likes that... Not even you."  
Konata Just smiled and Him to her Naked body and told "Jackson. That is one of the many reasons why I like you. It doesn't make weak or even scrawny in my eyes. It makes you Cute and Lovable in my eyes. That coupled with your Kindness, Your Cuteness and your willingness to both Believe Me and accept me for who I am ever since we first met that four years ago when I fought the Skullcrawlers is what I love about you and I Will Always Love you, Protect you and Make sure that Your safe as I do love you and someday I hope to live the rest of my Our Lives with each other. I will even share my blood with you so you can do so can Live forever with me. Did you get it? I love you no matter what you look like and you will always be the best Person I had and will ever meet."  
Jackson Began to tear up as His face was on her chest and she said: "Now let's get a Bath together HoneyBunch." And he only nodded. He took his clothes off as he sat down in the tub opposed from her until she picked him up and moved him to her lap where his head can rest on her bare Ample Bosom. She then Dalloped her some shampoo in her hand and began to use it when Stroking his head with the Soap and a Bit of water.  
"Onii-Chan Are you Home?!" They heard a Voice say and it was Jackson's little 13-Year-old sister Hope who was a serious Otaku and a Personal fan of Konata's Uncle Godzilla. Without warning, she busted the bathroom door open and when she saw Konata her eyes lit up and she Hugged her Naked body with Jackson just shocked from her Just doing that to make things more Awkward for Him she started Complimenting Her Body.  
"Wow, Konata-Chan! You have such an Amazing Body! I wish my Body would be like yours when I get older!"  
Jackson just turned bright red and Konata giggled and said: "Well It's a Body Jackson seems to Like very much." he had gotten even redder when she said that "Especially My (As he Puts it) big, squishy..." Jackson covered Hopes's ears and she continued "... Warm and cuddly Boobs."  
Hope removes his Hands and told him with a giggly tone "Jackson-Chan! I'm 13! I can hear this stuff!"  
"I know." Jackson said, "I just think its stuff Mom should be teaching you." She just smiled and He asked her "Can you please leave now Hope? Konata and I are trying to Take A Bath together."  
"Oh, sure thing Jackson-Chan! I'll leave you two alone."  
She then left to then Jackson started nuzzling his Face into her big, warm and Squishy chest and she just stroked his hair.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**Jackson had gotten dressed in something casual which was a Meme T-shirt and a Pair of Jeans while Konata dressed in something a Little more Provocative with a Tight Fitting T-Shirt and a Long skirt with a Slit down the side. Konata said while fidgeting her fingers nervously and with a blush on her face "You like this Jackson? I got this while in Japan."  
He just smiled and told her while Hugging her with his face in her Breast "Everything looks good on you Konata."  
She smiled and gave him a bearhug which was able to cut off his air supply until she realized and let go and all Jackson told her was "Don't worry about it. I still love your hugs." And she gave him a thankfully much softer bear hug. After they went downstairs It was Apparent Jackson's Dad was Home and he was reading the newspaper trying to focus himself on it. Konata noticed and said "Hi !" but he Ignored it trying to read his Papers.  
He liked Her yes but his problem was he doesn't like Kaiju as the fought the Muto's and even Her uncle Godzilla while in the military and has a hating stigma for Kaiju in general so He is trying to ignore her and read his newspaper to avoid the fact that a 'Kaiju' is Trying to communicate with them And Again he doesn't hate her, in general, he does not like Kaiju in General. They decided to head out anyway with Jackson close to her chest as they walked down the street into the city only a few blocks away.  
They walked down the street near the shore until they stopped by an Icecream shop in which Konata dragged Jackson in not realizing her incredible strength and when they went inside there was Going to order some Icecream was Jackson's friends Jake and Travis. Jake was a bit shorter than Jackson at about 5'10" had Brown hair and white skin with Blue eyes but Travis was slightly taller than Jackson at 6'3" and had Dark hair, Brown eyes and he was Black. They noticed the two Love birds (Especially Jackson) and walked over to talk to them.  
"My man!" Travis said while Giving Jackson a Very specific handshake that they learned while Playing in Travis's Neighborhood and then Jake asked him "How are you doing man? I haven't seen you this happy in the last two weeks."  
Jackson replied "I am Very Happy and that's because Konata is Finally here." he pointed to her and his friends smiled.  
They have known Konata for equally as long but don't know she's a Kaiju as Monarch would rather like it if everybody doesn't know she's a Kaiju and the niece of Godzilla as people still have a bit of stigma about those monsters causing plenty of damage and taking a few lives accidentally along the way.  
"Hey, Konata!" Jake said, "How was your uncle?"  
"Good." She replied, "He's just ruling his small country and all that."  
They told everyone that her uncle is the ruler of a small island country in the middle of the Pacific near the Pacific rim and everybody just believed that was true and don't even question it.  
"That's a good man. You two on a date?" Travis Asked the two. Konota only nodded and Then he asked: "Can we join you?"  
And Jake proceeded to Jab him in the side and told him "They're on a date man and besides we'll be a 3rd and 4th wheel."  
They then talked for about another few minutes before they all got their ice cream and went their separate ways and when they two Lovebirds were finished with their date they went to their room and cuddled the night away.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
